Divulging in Darkness
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: 'Sybil hadn't forgotten, she never could...' May as well be 'The Most Sinful 2' but that name is daft. Very 'M', no doubt some of it will make you squirm. Sorry about that, but it's your choice after all... can you resist it? Really?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo!**

**Its here :D I know you guys have been waiting eagerly for this, it's now 2am, and I know that its time for bed for some of you. But it's finally here. I couldn't leave it another day.**

**For all the girlies on tumblr who have had to put up with waiting and for Repmet, who has begged me since the last one to do another one! **

**Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sybil hadn't forgotten. She never could really. Every time Tom's hand wandered, stroking the small of her back or teasing her with a small smack on her rump, the dark burn began to surface again. Though she never explicitly told him that she wanted it again, she tried as best she could to try and sway him in that direction. She had even tried the night before to get him to bend, she would ghost her hand over her arse, stroking it, though he wouldn't bite. For a fleeting moment she wondered if he wasn't interested but from the pure hunger in his eyes, that thought faded fast. She knew that it would be hard to change his mind, she remembered what happened after their first time.

_Tom was complacent. Completely unsure. As he laid in bed, half listening to his wife talking to him he thought back to the afternoon. He couldn't help but notice Sybil's discomfort throughout the rest of the day. At first, it spurred him, knowing that he got to see her in that secretive, and completely primal state. Though as the day wore on, guilt began to surface. He had asked her if he had hurt her, she had always insisted that he hadn't but he wasn't so sure. Was she just soothing his ego?_

_"Tom?" She asked. Tom broke from his thoughts; he searched for her for a moment. She had moved to the bedside next to him, under the covers, her fingers slowly stroking patterns upon his hand._

_"Huh? Sorry, love, what were you saying?" he asked half-heartedly. He cast a fleeting glance to her, the rest of the time he stared at their hands._

_"I just asked if anything was wrong," she shrugged. "Which there obviously is." There was a long silence, Tom turned his head away, not wanting to look at her. "What is it?" she asked quietly._

_Tom wasn't sure whether to ask her again, he knew that he would probably get the same answer from her, but now, alone in their small 'haven' there was a possibility of a change. Instead, he just shook his head, turning to look at her for the first time properly, smiling._

_"It's nothing." he kissed her forehead, lying down. "Goodnight love,"_

_He heard his wife sigh, not preparing to give up. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her fingers stroking his arm. Tom closed his eyes, now completely embarrassed and guilt ridden. Sybil noticed the change in his expression. She had seen it before, many times. She leant back, only to hiss when the sting returned to her arse. She twisted onto her back, the ache receding. _

_"Love, I'm going to ask you again." He whispered after another long pause. Sybil sighed quietly, she herself now feeling quite guilty. Tom turned to her, looking her straight in the eye. "Did I hurt you?" _

_She couldn't lie to him anymore; yes, he had hurt her, but not in a terrible way. If he had, she would have told him a million times over, screaming and crying at him to never do it again. But that simply wasn't the case. All through dinner she had thought about it, the constant blush on her neck and cheeks giving away her sinful thoughts. Sybil nodded, small and timid; Tom uttered a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl as he turned away again. He knew it and he couldn't believe it. All of a sudden, he felt very foolish and stupid._

_"No! No Tom! Before you start to berate yourself, it's not as it seems. I swear. Yes, what...what we did hurt but, not in a bad way!" she pleaded, sitting up to turn Tom upon his back again. She straddled him, holding his face in her hands so he had to face her. Her voice was reduced to a whisper; she leant forward, kissing him lightly between her words. "I swear. I...I loved what we did, truly. Of course I knew that it would hurt, but I'm sure that there are ways to amend that... sort of. Please, please - I'm sorry I lied. Its only because I want to-"_

_"You want to do it again?" he asked, slightly shocked and aroused. A small smile was shared between them, Tom began to stroke her cheek. Sybil knew she was forgiven._

_"Yes," she breathed, kissing him soundly. "Desperately, actually,"_

_Tom choked on his breath, groaning loudly. His hands weaved and threaded themselves into her hair, pulling her down to him, kissing her passionately. _

_"We'll have to do something about that then, wont we eh?" he smirked. _

That was weeks ago. Sybil was greatly disappointed when Tom told her that he wouldn't even think of it again while she was still in pain. He didn't want to make it worse and it was part of the eventual deal that they had agreed upon - He would only do it again if she was no longer in pain. But today was the day she had been waiting for. Finally. Sybil couldn't feel any real pain, just the memory - the wanton memory that had been the source for many fantasies and dreams. Sybil woke to an empty bed, she sat up searching for the time. It was close to lunch. She was very late up indeed. She raced to dress and to get downstairs to find her husband. The bubbling excitement didn't leave her, even when any family member who saw her commented upon her mood.

She found him eventually, tucked away in the corner of the library, reading. He grinned cheekily when he saw her.

"Well, good morning, my dear. Cutting it rather close aren't you?" he winked at her, putting down the book. "You've almost missed lunch," He pulled Sybil to sit next to him, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I guess I did sleep in a little late." she blushed brightly. "It's hardly my fault though," She peaked at him through her eyelashes, he too had gone a little red, thinking back to the night previous. She felt Tom move closer, his teeth starting to maul the slightly faded red blotch that already marked her neck.

"Well, you were very insistent," he whispered, his lips trailing to her cheek.

"But you wouldn't would you?" she sighed, pouting slightly. He pulled away, huffing out a small breath. He ran a hand over his forehead, looking down in defeat. She stroked his cheek, guiding him to look at her. She began to plead her case, and soon, touches turned to strokes, turned to small kisses, which ended with Sybil perched on Tom's lap, grinding herself against him as they kissed. He pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth, a growl rumbling in his chest as his fingers threaded in her hair, securing her to him. He began to assault her neck, her pulse point sucked until red.

"Tom," Sybil moaned, drawling out every syllable.

"I went out before," he started, pushing back any stray hair behind her ears. The blue of her eyes had brightened, her excitement and curiosity proven. She played with the sstray pieces of hair that had fallen onto his forehead.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and...erm," Sybil bit her lip, holding in the giggle as she watched Tom turn slightly pink. He reached up, his lips by her ear. "I know you'll - what's the word- appreciate it."

Sybil gasped, looking around for any sign or possibility for an intrusion. At this moment, if anyone dared to interrupt them...

Tom chuckled, taking the small package out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Sybil asked, her eyebrow quirked as the wolfish grin still stayed on Tom's face. For some reason it made her squirm, a blush painting her face. She unwrapped the parcel, the brown paper crumpling. She giggled when she saw it, she couldn't help it as she thought that it would be something worth hiding. The glass jar was something that she had seen plenty of times, heck, she was sure that she had some in their bathroom!

"Vaseline? Tom what are-" She stopped. His expression brought her up short. There was something.. hidden within it, something that was very dark. Her blush darkened and he brought his lips to her ear. She bit her lip, the small whine escaping her lips. A rush of heat ran through her, she didn't realise that Tom had taken the package from her. He brushed his thumb over her bitten lip; she released it, a slightly coy smile beginning to show on her face.

"So...?" she murmured.

He nodded. That was all it took.

Sybil practically pulled him from his chair in the library, eagerly heading towards the stairs. She held tightly onto his arm, wishing, hoping that no-one would see them so they could get away.

"Tom?" a loud voice asked. Sybil inwardly groaned and wept. She wanted to scream at whoever it was, tell them how they were interrupting their afternoon... of course, she wouldn't dream of giving away what they were actually doing. They both turned to see her father coming toward them. The blush on Sybil face brightened and Tom looked extremely uncomfortable. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

He nodded, "Of course,"

"Well-"

"Tom?" Sybil interrupted, clearly impatient. She couldn't really be blamed, it was Tom who had got her into this state. She raised her eyebrow, giving him a knowing look.

"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me, eh?" he smiled, kissing her hand, his lips lingering for longer than was appropriate. Though Sybil was anything but amused. She huffed, pursing her lips before turning away, walking up the stairs.

As she left, Robert tried to decipher the obviously hidden message within their exchange, but he ignored it, continuing with his conversation.

"Sorry," Tom apologised. There was a pause. His father in law obviously wanted an explanation. "She's missed Erin,"

Robert chuckled awkwardly waving it off, "No, no, I-I understand. What I wanted to ask you was, did you manage to speak to the farmer? About him needing a new man?"

Tom had completely forgotten. The enticing haze of sex had distracted him from the real reason for his outing. It was not for buying a necessity for an act that he was sure would make his father in law have a heart attack.

So he lied.

"He wasn't in at the time I went, and with Sybil's mood as it is..."

Robert had observed that his youngest was in a particularly foul mood, he couldn't blame Tom for wanting to leave and not wait for the farmer to return. Though he had sworn that when they had returned, she seemed very jovial...

"I'll go tomorrow," Tom smiled, relieved that his lie had worked.

"Very well," Robert nodded, leaving his son in law to find his wife. They were acting strangely, the both of them, he thought. But on the other hand, he decided that he'd rather not think about it..

Tom rounded the corner of the stairs and sighed. Thank God he managed to get away. A large smile came to his face as he raced down the hall toward his and Sybil's bedroom. He knew that she would be in a terrible mood now as their plans were slightly interrupted. He wondered for a moment, would I have her naked by now?...

He didn't have to wait long to find out. As he walked into their room, apologising as he did, he turned. He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat. There she was, lying upon their bed, completely naked, her hands touching her body lightly.

"What's the matter darling?" she smirked, pouting. She pushed her hands down her body, humming; her nails lightly scratched her thighs as she bought them back up. She arched her back as her fingers trailed up her stomach, Tom's eyes never leaving her chest as her hands began to tease her breasts. She moaned and his trousers tightened at the sound...well, tightened further. His gaze followed the slow rippling of her body as she tweaked and pinched her nipples. Her back arched, her breath came out in pants, she bit her bottom lip; he advanced toward the bed, with all intentions clear. She squirmed away from him, but not fast enough. He caught her ankle, pulling her to the end of the bed. She giggled loudly, it turning into outright laughter as he started to tickle her sides, ultimately pinning her down beneath him.

"What was all this?" he asked. "Were you going to go without me?" he stuck out his bottom lip for effect. She giggled and tried to wriggle away, his grip on her only got tighter and he teased her as she fought.

"You told me to wait for you and I did. But then, as I sat here waiting, I began to think about you and..." a coy smile played around her mouth. She rolled her hips, grinding herself against the hardness in his trousers. Tom chuckled, nibbling her ear.

"You...are a very...very...naughty girl," he scolded between nibbles. His lips travelled down her body, completely neglecting her breasts. She pulled on his hair, trying in vain to direct him to her mounds. She felt him smile against her skin, he didn't move. he kept nuzzling, nipping and licking around her stomach, his tongue lightly tracing around her belly button before slipping inside Sybil squealed as it tickled, rolling away. Tom pulled her back, still giggling, trying to kiss any skin he could. He began to kiss her thighs, her laughs had turned to light moans; she began to wrap her legs around his shoulders, her fingers pulling at his hair. She could feel his breath near her, she whimpered as the anticipation heightened.

Tom bent her over, moaning as she rolled her hips, enticing him. She leant forward onto her chest and forearms, pushing back her hips so to brush against him, she bit her lip. He was hard. Deep sounds and chuckles echoed throughout the room as Tom teased her flesh, smacking and stroking her skin, setting her alight. He knelt down, kissing around her core; she was red and swollen, all ready for him. He moaned as his tongue traced around her, the wetness seeping out. He lapped and licked, taking her tiny nub between his lips, sucking lightly. Sybil cried out, once again pushing back her hips, his face being slightly covered by her. He groaned, rubbing over her rump, massaging and smacking.

"Yes," she sighed. "God, Tom!"

His licks turned to kisses which turned to sucks as he moved to her thighs and over her rump. She tried to pull away but Tom held her hips firm, his actions insistent.

"Nooo...Tom, oh yes, wait-! No.." she whined, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she pushed her hips back, involuntarily bucking against him. He chuckled; she was very confused.

"Yes or no darling? Which is it?" he teased, moving to suck and kiss upon her cheeks. The slight shade of pink made her the more delicious, more beautiful. Sybil groaned as his lips left a trail of wetness, moving slowly across her soft cheeks. She knew where this was heading and she trembled in anticipation. She also knew that he would take his time; drawing out his and her pleasure.  
Tom chuckled as he watched his beautiful wife squirm in front of him, her hips rolling and twitching for him. He had become a master at slow, sensual seduction; he would sometimes prolong the intensity for almost an hour. Sybil knew that Tom would never stop bragging about that...

"Oh God," Sybil moaned. "Please!"

Tom gently bit the soft flesh, leaving teeth marks on the white skin. He took her pleas as a firm 'yes'. He sat back slightly and paused to take in the view. Her firm buttocks were perfect. His hands trembled as he reached out and caressed the soft skin. He saw goose bumps rise on her cheeks and then run down the back of her thighs. He marvelled over her beauty. Slowly, he opened her cheeks. Both of them moaned as Sybil's tiny rose was exposed. He stared in amazement. He loved looking at her puckered little hole. Sybil couldn't stop the blush creeping from her cheeks down her neck, nor her hips from squirming ,as she felt her husband's adoring eyes centred on her private place. Suddenly, she could feel his breath on her pulsing hole; it suddenly got very warm in the room.  
Tom's lips were so close that he could almost taste her. He felt his excited wife tremble. Then he circled his tongue around the hole in a teasing fashion. When Sybil pushed back, he pulled away and chuckled teasingly again. Then he moved his tongue to the top of her buttocks before sliding it down one cheek and then the other, leaving a trail of his saliva. Sybil was growing impatient.

"Oh please!" she moaned as she felt Tom begin to lick her again.  
This time, his tongue started at the top, moving slowly downward, edging closer and closer. The excitement in the room grew rapidly as Tom's tongue moved between her cheeks, finally he touched the tiny hole. He lightly ran his tongue over her tight star, the sensation completely new, tickling and making her shiver. Sybil gasped and moaned, pushed her arse back toward his tongue again. She couldn't deny now that she wanted more, this particular act being something that she had originally thought to be dirty not too long ago. But now, it teased her into what was coming. Tom stiffened his tongue and pressed forward.

"Oh God!" Sybil screamed and her body began to shake. Tom was amazed, he wasn't sure how she would react to doing something like this but her body gave her away. She felt his wide tongue separating her tight opening and slipping into her body; it was a prelude to something much bigger and much longer.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned as she felt his tongue begin to move in and out of her slowly stretching hole. Saliva began to drip down Tom's chin as his tongue plunged in and out of the tight hole, his face soon buried between her cheeks, her soft, silky flesh caressing his rougher skin. He could, he would, he desperately wanted to lick his wonderful wife for hours, but not today, there was something much more exciting to come. Sybil felt her insides quiver, the wetness creating a strange cooling on her skin. She felt herself coming closer to the edge.. but so did her husband. He pulled his tongue from the pink star, Sybil suddenly feeling very empty. Her tight muscles pulsed, as if it had a mind of its own, like it needed something to stretch it to the limit. Tom stood up and looked down at his wife's gorgeous squirming ass. His hands were still trembling as he separated the cheeks again.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" he asked dryly, a large grin on his face. He massaged and kneaded her rump, slapping it playfully when his wife didn't answer, only panted and sighed in unreeling pleasure.

He stood to retrieve the package, smirking devilishly. She whimpered when she saw him, her own hand drifting back as if to protect herself. It was in fact the opposite. She slowly stroked herself, the small waves keeping the pleasure with her. She closed her eyes, not knowing the Tom was watching. Sybil should've wondered what was taking him so long, but He tutted when he saw her hand, kissing and nibbling her knuckles as he moved it away.

"Love," he smirked, his tone in mock disappointment. He tutted again, shaking his head. He watched as Sybil's shoulders dropped in a sigh. She twitched when he opened the pot. Her bottom lip moved straight between her teeth; she knew what was coming. His smile grew, watching her was something that he loved. He could witness to how she let herself go, the contortions in her face twisting in lustful sin. "As much as I like...watching you, tonight that makes me sad," he pouted. He dipped his fingers into the jelly, gathering up as much as he could.

"Why?" she murmured. She kept her eyes closed; she knew what his face would be like. There would be the greatest smirk which would completely ruin the pleasurable spark in the atmosphere. She heard something be put down, and she felt a hand run from her bottom, curving over her back and scratching slightly at the top of her neck. The same hand grabbed her cheeks, pinching them together so to hold her face. Her eyes snapped open. She gasped as Tom's face was very close to hers, closer than she anticipated. She noticed his other hand curled, as if it were cradling something... but there was something else instead. The shiny substance upon his hand made her whimper and moan. She wanted to smile. She knew what was coming.

"Because darling, you're making my purchase very unnecessary." he sighed. He held up his hand so she could see and he let go of her face. A small laugh came from her and she blushed. She playfully hid her face behind her hand, her eyes lighting up. He chuckled too, his free hand stroking her forehead. He planted a small kiss there, his nose snuggling her gently. He quirked his eyebrow and she nodded. The romantic interval had ended as Tom grasped her chin again, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Bites and growls emanated, tongues twisted and lips were sucked. Toms lips trailed down her back, leaving Sybil breathless and her lips swollen. He stood behind her, his palm rubbing over her rump. He rubbed his jelly covered fingers between her cheeks, coating her little star in the substance. Sybil moaned when the cold had come into contact with her skin; his fingers teased her tight opening, gently circling and stroking but slowly, one slid in, stretching her slightly. Sybil whined, the slight pain dulled by the jelly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving his hand a little faster. He saw her nod, thrusting another finger inside her, and a louder whine came. He chuckled darkly, his hand movements ever changing but never causing the intense pain she would have felt the last time. Twisting, turning, parting, stretching she lost herself within the sensations; she wanted more. She moved her hand again, reaching back to brush and play with her swollen flesh. Tom hit her hand away; he began to rub over it, pleasure shooting though her. He felt her relax slightly as he circled her nub with his other hand; her whines becoming loud moans as every nerves, every wire, every sense in her body was being tested, played, heightened.

"Please?" she begged, and she felt herself stretch further as another was added. She counted three. She hissed as the delightful burn came back, she wouldn't deny, the masochistic burn was something she had missed. It wasn't like when he spanked her, that was different for this made her needy, completely wanting. He thrust faster, harder, her muscles stretching more so; he was sure that she was ready. Tom couldn't describe the erotic sense of power he felt over her. She had given herself to him fully and completely and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Tom, one by one, pulled out his fingers, groaning as he saw her puckered hole starting to widen. Sybil cried out at the loss, grunting her frustrations. She started to curse incoherently, banging her fist onto the bed. The frustration had turned to a small tantrum. She kicked her legs down on the bed, almost crying due to the denial. She could literally feel the muscles within her protest.

"Why?!" she shouted.

"Come here," Tom ordered, quiet and serene. Sybil laid still in an instant; her little outburst had angered him, or so she thought. She whimpered, moving slowly toward the end of the bed. She knelt there waiting. Tom grabbed her face, resting his forehead upon hers. "What was that? Hmm?" Sybil sighed, closing her eyes. She felt her wetness pool between her thighs, the harsh edge to his tone unlocking her primitive side to submit. Though his grip was rough and his dominance clear, she still saw all the love and care in his eyes. It was all a part of the game. She felt like a naughty child, waiting to be chastised. She heard him tut, he gritted his teeth. "I was going to give you a treat, for being such a good girl but...well, I guess you don't deserve it now."

Sybil whined loudly, trying to shake her head.

"No, you don't. So I have a little job for you to do," he smiled. He stripped himself of his jack, shirt and waistcoat, leaving his trousers. He gestured to Sybil; she nodded, reaching for his belt. She slowly pulled it off; she leant forward, her nose nuzzling his clothed erection. Tom gasped, pushing back her head.

"No!" he snapped. "No, no love. You don't get to do that, that was your treat darling." He smirked as watched the confliction cross Sybil's eyes. Then she pouted, rubbing the palm of her hand over him. She continued, the throb from between her legs heightening. The dull thud, the rustle of clothing and Sybil had freed him from his underwear. Tom handed her the glass jar of jelly, she frowned.

"What I want you to do, sweet, is take some of this, and rub it on me because, I'm sure you're very eager to finish what we have started," he instructed, a devilish smile coming to his face as she complied almost instantly, he moaned loudly as her hands slipped over his shaft, creating much more friction than usual. She, at first, gently rubbed, her hand massaging him with long strokes. But as her husband's moans grew, she began to used both hand, the substance spreading thickly. She bit her lip, finding it hard to resist the urge to keep her mouth away. His head was swollen, red and needy. Tom groaned, clenching his fist. He desperately wanted to thread his fingers through her hair, pulling her mouth over him and give in. Sybil pumped him, hovering her lips over his head. She stared up at him through her eyelashes, he was watching her intently, and she opened her mouth; all Tom would have to do was move slightly forward..

"Oh God," he groaned. "Syb..I-Ooh," he began to mumble incoherently, with and he felt the intense pleasure coming in fast. He quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her ministrations. "Whoa, okay darling! Enough, enough,"

Sybil giggled, "Were you scared of finishing this before we had started? Because that, my darling, would not amuse me at all."

Tom chuckled, taking her hand to make her stand. He nuzzled her, his nose rubbing against hers. But all too soon, his composure returned, and again the lusty gaze, the one that made her squirm, made her look away. She felt compelled to avoid his stare. Her breathing increased, her heart rapid. She felt Tom kiss her forehead before he moved her onto her hand and knees on the edge of the bed. He began to grope and grasp and smack at her hips, her arse, her thighs, anything the make the shade of pink covering her bottom turn brighter. He marvelled and moaned at the beauty of it. He leant forward, his lips kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he asked in her ear.

"Yes, my God, yes," she whispered. "Do it,"

She felt his weight leave her back, his hands tighten around her hips, holding her still as he began to enter her, her tiny puckered hole enveloping him, the jelly helping to ease him in. Sybil moaned as the impossibly large head opened her hole. She was trying to relax however, it seemed more difficult than usual; in her current state of excitement it was near impossible. She knew that the head was the toughest part, the most painful. Sybil held her breath, waiting for the final 'step' and bit her lip. Then, from the final push from her hips and Tom's, the crown slipped inside and air rushed from her lungs. The stretched muscles of her tiny star gripped the head below the crown, trapping it in a warm vice.

Both groaned and grunted, intelligible sounds emanating from Sybil, completely guttural and consuming. She tried not to scream out, instead fisting the bed sheets, pulling them as her chest fell onto the bed. Tom dug his fingers into her cheeks and hips, keeping her still as she moved and making sure that she didn't pull away as he plunged into her. Not that he needed to, she braced herself to receive him, loving the feel of his cock sliding in her arse.

"Fuck," Tom sighed, watching his movements. His first few strokes were slow and cautious, but as his arousal took over and as she offered no complaint, he began to speed up, his thrusts now hard and deep. Sybil began to scream, pushing her hips back into him. She felt the blush rage over her whole body. Her arse was on fire, her skin stinging and warm, her insides stretching and welcoming him in.

"Turn around darling, look at me," Tom whimpered, running his hand up her back, still thrusting. She did, staring straight into his eyes. Tom groaned lously at her, she was so far gone, her eyes hooded with pure lust, her face a rosy pink and her lips parted slightly as she grunted. A small trail of saliva dribbled slowly down her chin, Tom had never seen her so taken by the pleasure. It was completely erotic, so tantalising that he could bare to take his eyes off of her. She felt Tom's weight on her back, his arms moving beside her, trapping her. He was all around her, touching her, keeping her prisoner beneath his body, intensifying their fucking. It was raw, pure and completely animalistic. Sybil was lost, panting in abandon.

"M-mor-AH! I-ohh- God!" Sybil cried, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Tears began to fall, the forbidden and sinful ecstasy beginning to prove too much. Tom saw Sybil's legs begin to falter so he moved to his side, taking her with him, him never leaving her still clenching arse. He kept turning until he was on his back, Sybil sitting on him. The almost crazed look on her face, her eyes glowing with lust, brought a new side of her. She was addicted, the forbidden drug of pleasure coursing through her; she was nearing her peak and fast. She immediately began to move up and down on his shaft, hardly missing a beat in the transition. This position forced Tom even deeper into her; she loved it. She began to lift up until he was almost out of her, then fall back down hard.

"Fuck me! Fuck me Tom!" Sybil screamed incoherently as her thighs slapped on his roughly. The sound filled the room, the air heady and hot. She could feel every inch of his cock moving within her. Tom's movements rapidly quickened until he was pounding into his wife's tight arse without reservation or thought. The bed beneath the two squeaked under the strain and started to hit the wall. Sybil placed an arm over his shoulder, her hand pulling on his hair roughly. She felt him growl from beneath her and she pulled again, much harder. He pushed her forward, bending her right over, trapping her arms and hugging her back as his thrusts became hard and deep. Sybil cried out again, choking on the tears and screams that wanted to escape.

"Go on sweetheart. Do it. scream for me. Come. For. Me" he whispered, his thrusts emphasising the dirty murmurings that began to swirl around her head. She was teetering, so, so close. Tom's fingers snaked down to her clit - he only needed to brush over it once. Dark pleasure flooded her, her mind going completely blank as strong shocks of dirty pleasure set her mind reeling. Tom moaned loudly, sitting back on his heels as he watched Sybil; her body convulsed beneath him, a loud long scream leaving her in pants and he felt warm liquid splash onto him. He could feel the inner muscles clenching, bringing him over the edge with her; the vice grip upon his cock began to milk him. He roared her name, hot spurts shooting up inside her, soothing the tremors. He collapsed, resting his head by Sybil. He could hear her mewling his name, turning to a whisper as she calmed.

His mind began to clear, they had laid there for what seemed like hours, the pleasure completely sating them. He rolled off and out on his wife, she whimpered as the empty feeling returned. Tiny waves still swept over her, keeping the high still prominent in her mind. She could vaguely feel light brushes on her back, a low throaty giggle escaping her lips. She peeked through her eyes, seeing a very relaxed Tom, almost falling asleep next to her. She limply moved her hand, her fingernails stroking his cheek. His eyes closed, his hand cuddling her closer.

"I love you," she heard him drawl, a low snore soon after.

She giggled once, "I love you too," she sighed, her own eyes heavy with sleep.

"Come on!" Sybil hissed, tying a necklace as she almost ran down the stairs. They were late, very late in fact and dinner had already started. They had slept the while day away but were still exhausted. Tom was still tucking his shirt into his trousers as he ran, catching up to his wife.

"Alright! Don't go on at me," he retorted. "You're just as bad,"

Both sheepishly entered the dining room, all faces turned to them. the haughty gaze from her father told them that he wasn't impressed. Tom coughed nervously, excusing their lateness. He saw a glimmer of forgiveness for one moment, a glimmer which turned to suppressed rage as his father in law scanned him. Every face burned into them as they stared, watching them intently as they sat down. Normal conversation resumed slowly, some gazes still upon the couple. Sybil squirmed in her seat, not in pain but as a strange wetness could be felt. She bit her lip to suppress the moan as she worked out what it could be. She squeezed her arse, trying to make it stop. She wanted to keep it in her. She looked over to her husband, who was watching her intently.

"Tom?" Matthew hissed next to him.

"What?" he murmured, confused.

"Your...erm, your fly is still open." Matthew stuttered, trying very hard not to laugh. He scanned the faces of everyone at the table. The hint of a smirk on Mary's face, the utter anger on his father in law's, the embarrassment on Edith confirmed his suspicions.

It was open the whole time.

* * *

**A/N: Had to end it on a laugh, hopefully.**

**So, yeah... is there any point in me elaborating :P **

**Tell me what you think, I know you'll be dying to :P**

**GMJ xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE YOU GO! FORST SUBMISSION FOR SMUT WEEKEND! :D**

**Repmet, I know you have been nagging and nagging and nagging for me to put this up... I know i've taken bloody ages and I'm so sorry! Looking at the time now, you're probably in bed so this will be a wonderful treat for you when you wake up!**

**So this is for her and for everyone who loved and nominated Divulging in Darkness for Highclere! :D**

**It's only short but I hope you'll like it**

* * *

Robert watched as his daughter practically pulled her husband from the library and groaned. He had hoped to run into Tom much later as he and Matthews 'discussion' of some of the tenants had soon turned to an argument. He knew that his foul mood would get the better of him and the last thing he wanted was his daughter snapping at him for involuntarily insulting her husband.

"Why don't you ask him now?" Matthew murmured from behind him before chuckling.

Robert sighed, knowing that if he didn't do t now, he never would. Also, he would be glad to have Matthew's badgering come to an end.

"Tom?" he called. Striding towards them he noticed his daughter lean away, her fist clenching slightly. He heard her groan quietly, both of them turning slowly. There was something wild about his daughters eyes, he couldn't quite place it, but for some reason, she looked slightly dishevelled, yet her appearance was spotless. The colour that was present on her cheeks brightened, spreading almost down her neck. He wanted to ask what had happened for her to blush, but the very very uncomfortable look on her husband's face told him that it was probably safer for his ears - and his sanity - not to.

He turned to Tom, "May I speak to you for a moment?"

He nodded, "Of course,"

"Well-"

"Tom?" Sybil interrupted, clearly impatient. Her hands had gone to her hips, huffing out a breath.

She raised her eyebrow, giving her husband a stern and knowing look... A look that Robert wished he hadn't seen. He shuddered slightly, but the couple didn't notice; they were too busy focussing on one another.

"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me, eh?" he heard his son in law murmur, bringing his wife's hand up, kissing it, his lips lingering for longer than was appropriate. Far too long. Robert turned his head away, a part of him knew that it wasn't through modesty. Of course, he wanted them to have some kind of privacy, whatever that meant, but he just didn't want to see it. Though he knew that their child wasn't conceived through immaculate conception, seeing it was a whole other thing entirely.

Sybil huffed, allowing Robert to look back, pursing her lips before turning away, striding up the stairs. As she left, Robert tried to not let his mind decipher the obviously hidden message within their exchange.

"Sorry," Tom apologised. There was a pause. Robert didn't speak, he wanted his son in law to squirm in the awkwardness. He had to admit that it amused him, watching him fight the heat that had crept up his neck. "She's missed Erin,"

Robert chuckled at Tom's blatant lie, so he awkwardly waved it off - Tom had suffered enough, he thought.

"No, no, I-I understand. What I wanted to ask you was, did you manage to speak to the farmer? About him needing a new man?" Robert asked.

Tom had completely forgotten and Robert knew instantly. OH for goodness sake! he thought. Could he not do one job right? The blank-faced stare told him all Robert needed to know. but Robert realised that Tom had been gone for quite a while, plenty of time had passed for him to visit the tenant. Heck, he could have visited maybe three! What was he doing out there? Tom shoved his hands in his pockets, gasping quietly when the paper from the bag crinkled loudly. Robert frowned, had he been shopping? He watched as Tom snatched his hand from his pocket again before saying,

"He wasn't in at the time I went, and with Sybil's mood as it is..."

Robert had observed that his youngest was in a particularly foul mood, he couldn't blame Tom for wanting to leave and not wait for the farmer to return. Though he had sworn that when they had come from the library, she seemed very jovial...

The haze of impending bliss was all over her face as she was dragging her husband behind her. She was excited, that was clear. But what about? Robert wondered if it had something to do with the strange package that Tom was hiding in his pocket. But he didn't ponder on it for long; his son in law interrupted him.

"I'll go tomorrow," Tom smiled, relieved that his lie had worked, or so he thought.

"Very well," Robert nodded, leaving his son in law to find his wife. They were acting strangely, the both of them, he thought. But on the other hand, he decided that he'd rather not think about it..

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair. Well, quieter than usual. There were three missing. Cora had watched the door for the remaining members of the family to attend - none of them had said they were going anywhere - but none appeared.

"Mary? do you know where your sisters are?" Cora asked. "And Tom?"

Mary just shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

"How should I know? I'm just as confused as you are." She added after drinking. "At any rate, Tom will be with Sybil so they shouldn't be too hard to find,"

Cora nodded, though was still a little perturbed by the rest of the family's lateness. Robert and Matthew just stayed quiet; they didn't really see the bother. After serving, eating managed to silence the room., when a loud bang came from upstairs. It was only questioned when it happened again... three more times along with a shout.

"What on Earth-?" Cora muttered. No-one could quite work out what it was. It had stopped whatever it was, but it still held the attention of everyone at the table.

"Sorry Mama!" Edith called, walking into the dining room completely dishevelled. "The motor was being a bit of a nightmare - it was banging and clanging and all sorts! - and it then spat oil on me." She laughed, holding up her now ruined coat. She didn't worry about it, she knew that she could afford another. Everyone relaxed, so the banging was from the car. But thay still didn't answer where Sybil and Tom were. "I'll ask Tom about it later, I hope I didn't do anything wrong... Where is he by the way?"

Everyone seemed to groan and huff at the question. Edith began to back track, wondering what on Earth had happened whilst shed been away. She hoped that it wasn't anything bad, she couldn't stand all the pettiness of the fighting.

"No one knows where they are," Robert droned, completely disinterested. "If they weren't coming to lunch, they would have told us but alas..."

Edith sighed, noticing that Sybil was absent also. She turned, telling them that she would be upstairs changing.

"She should never have been able to drive that car," Robert muttered as soon as Edith's back was turned. "I regret letting Tom teach her,"

Cora tutted, but Matthew spoke for the first time.

"Leave her be, besides, it's done her good to be out and about-"

A muted thud interrupted him. He tried speaking again but it did it again, and again until it was consistent. Like a rhythm. All of them looked up to the ceiling, frowning. As it continued, some very shameful yet amused looks were passed. Faintly, there were noises. Ones that gave nothing away. Mary smirked at her husband as the noises became loud screams.

_"Oh bloody hell...OH!"_

Robert frowned, still slightly confused. Though his hearing wasnt brilliant, he could still hear pretty well yet, he was having trouble. Matthew noticed and began giggling, Mary joining when he whispered in her ear.

Cora just sat there, incredibly uncomfortable. Though she knew exactly what waas going on, she just didn't and couldn't fathom it. She winced, coughing awkwardly before leaving the room. Mary and Matthews giggles turned to outright laughter.

"What are you-?"

_"M-mor-AH! I-ohh- GOD!"_ they heard Sybil scream.

Robert stopped. He dropped his fork onto his lap, it bouncing off of the napkin and flicking sauce onto his trouser leg. He was grateful that he was wearing a darker suit, but he'd still need to change. He spluttered slightly and his cheeks slightly reddened. He daren't to look up at the ceiling ever again.

"Mary?" he called, rather loudly, even though she was sat just next to him. She was still sniggering, trying very hard to keep composure.

"Yes Papa?" she chuckled, hearing Matthews head thump on the table. The banging upstairs became faster and much louder.

"_Yes Tom! Fuck me! Fuck me Tom!"_

He just shook his head, he couldn't even remember what he was about to say. He just sat back in his chair, staring at different points in the room incredulously. He couldn't fathom it. Well, he knew that it _had _to happen... he just didn't expect to hear it. And not from his youngest child. He knew now that he could never face or look at her in the same way again. Mary and Matthew could no longer keep in their laughter and ran from the room, holding onto one another, trying not to trip over each other's feet in the rush to get out.

Two loud screams came from upstairs and the banging slowed to a stop. Robert just put his head in his hands, once more shaking his head in disbelief. HE stayed that way until a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped to see Edith stood to the side of him, her face completely in shock.

"Papa? Did you-?"

"Yes!" he jumped in. He coughed, realising that it was slightly rude of him to do so. "Erm I mean, yes... Yes I did and I don't want to hear another word about it."

He glugged down the last of his wine, the alcohol going fast to his head. It wasn't enough, he reached for some more, "I've heard enough for one day,"


End file.
